


alone with no loneliness

by nottesilhouette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, and feeling safe in your own skin, aro!ace!Allan, but sometimes love is holding hands with your best friend, never been in love by Will Jay, there's no point to this except to write aro!ace!Allan that's literally the point, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottesilhouette/pseuds/nottesilhouette
Summary: Allan's never been in love (and it's all good). He's always on the other side of the matchmaking shenanigans, pushing friends closer until they trip over themselves and fall headfirst into love. The time comes for him to be the one in the spotlight, but Allan knows he's already got all the love he needs.(meanwhile, his friends are hopelessly entangled with each other. Allan wonders if he's the only one who sees exactly how hard they've fallen, then decides it doesn't matter as long as they've still got a hand free to hold onto his)(they always do)
Relationships: Allegra/Claude (Miraculous Ladybug), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Félix (PV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	alone with no loneliness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_21/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Knox! I hope you see yourself in this story <3

Felix bumps his hip into Marinette and nearly smiles, and Allan notices first: the way his eyes light up to the kind of grey on a rainy day instead of his usual tornado grey, the way the corners of his mouth twitch like they want to pull upwards. 

Allan smiles to himself, a full one, the way Felix only manages when Marinette asks him to, and waits for Claude to notice. 

Claude is caught up with Allegra, trying to braid her hair while she snarks at his technique (or lack of, looking at the tangles in her previously immaculate hairstyle), so Allan coughs quietly, waiting for Claude’s infamous hyperactive attention to jump to the new stimulus. It does, and when Claude catches his eye, he cuts a look at Felix, whose eyes have gone soft as he watches Marinette sketch. 

Claude shrieks. 

As he does, he yanks Allegra’s hair, who flails outwards, smacks Felix in the chest, sending him toppling into Marinette, who yelps when her pen goes scrawling across her designs. It takes three minutes and a lot of insults tangling into their playful commentary to get untangled, and Felix comes out of it with his hair mussed and an inkstain across his cheek. Allegra is stuck picking grass and leaves out of her hair, muttering furious curses at Claude, but he grins at her and she grins right back, leans forward to tease with a kiss she refuses to give him. 

“DID YOU SEE THAT FELIX ALMOST SMILED?!”

“We’ve seen Felix smile, Claude.” Allegra’s measured tone is patient, affectionate, a little amused, but he’s still windmilling his arms like he’s seen Hawkmoth himself drive up in a clown car and pull butterflies out of a magician’s hat. 

“Only when Marinette tells him to!”

“Asks. When Marinette asks him to,” the girl in question cuts in dryly, but Claude ignores her gleefully. Felix nods at her, all traces of his nearly there grin slipping off his features. Allan pours his water bottle over a handkerchief and passes it quietly to Marinette, who sends him a thankful look and starts scrubbing fondly at Felix’s cheek. 

(There’s a red stain left behind where the black rubbed off, but seeing as it spreads across his whole face and brightens when she kisses the spot she just cleaned, Allan is inclined to let it go.) 

“Okay, okay, but what if Felix starts SMILING on his OWN VOLITION?”

“I didn’t know a boy like you knew a word like that,” Allegra teases. 

“YOU’RE MISSING MY POINT!!!!!” Claude nearly tips over with the force of his excitement, and Allegra shares a look with Marinette that Allan is only now learning is part of some girl code. He’s starting to work out what it means, he thinks; this time is something fond and amused and playful, a little mischievous. She’s messing with him. 

...he thinks. He _hopes_ , anyways. 

Claude is nearly bursting now and Marinette, always the kindest of them, takes pity on the poor boy. “Yes, yes. He might smile, and that would signal the apocalypse, right, Claude? But it would be lovely if he smiled more. It makes him look so kissable…!!” Marinette waggles her eyebrow at her newly minted boyfriend, and he scowls at her, which she kisses anyways. 

“...what is the apocalypse in Paris if we have an akuma every other day, Claude?” Felix is grumbling, but his tone is a little off. Allan imagines it’s hard to speak so imperiously when he’s swallowing the flustered delight he can’t hide after any of Marinette’s kisses. 

“IT’S YOU SMILING!!!” 

“But _why?”_

“Because you never do!” 

“And I said I’d never date Marinette and yet here we are and nothing bad has happened.” 

Marinette cuts in at that, and points out that, in fact, Allegra and Claude started dating too, because of them. “Isn’t that right? You two wouldn’t have gotten together if we hadn’t.” She’s being a little too sweet and Allan knows that tone, that trick. He settles back on his forearms in the grass, stretches his legs out, waits for the fall out. 

Claude whirls onto her. “You know DARN well that we only got together because you two were being SO STUBBORN that we just HAD to enact dastardly shenangigans to get you two together! The AMOUNT OF SCHEMING WE HAD TO DO FOR YOU TWO!!!” 

Felix and Marinette share a look Allan still has trouble deciphering, something secret between the two of them. Claude insists his plotting and conniving were what convinced Marinette to ask Felix out. Allan suspects there was something else, and calls their relationship a miracle. 

He has no idea how spot on he is about that, yet. 

Allegra, sly as always, chessmaster that she is, slips her own comment into the conversation. “What about Allan, then? he’s the only one left.” 

The bell rings as she finishes speaking, punctuating her statement like a deathtoll or the wedding bells Allan already expects to hear in Felix’s future (very, _very_ distant future), but Allan has secrets of his own and he smiles quietly to himself. 

As the group packs up and scrambles to their feet to head back to class, Allan slides into the middle, slips one hand into Allegra’s and another hand into Felix’s spare hand. Claude pouts at being left at the edge, and Marinette giggles from Felix’s other side. 

“I mean… I ain’t in a rush. I say whatever, don’t care that I’ve never been in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written the QK before in my life but I've read Knox's [Take Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511200/chapters/41249942) so many times I feel like I know them better than my own heart. I hope I did them justice <3


End file.
